tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry and the Elephant
Henry and the Elephant is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot The big engines are happy to help when a circus comes to Sodor, after Henry tells Gordon and James about his fear of the rain, but after the circus leaves Henry is asked to investigate a blockage in a tunnel. The "blockage" is revealed to be an elephant that escaped from the circus. The workmen give him cake and water and, when Henry unluckily lets off steam, the frightened elephant sprays water onto Henry. Gordon and James feel sorry for Henry, but still tease him, and Thomas tells Henry that he handled the situation rather well. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Elsbridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Henry's Tunnel * Shunting Yards Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Troublesome Engines. * This incident was supposed to be a reason for the "Trouble in the Shed". * On the airings of PBS Sprout and The Greatest Stories DVD, it uses the unrestored opening and end credits. * The models of Big Mickey, Izzy Gomez, and S.S Vienna from TUGS appear. * The first season episode, The Sad Story of Henry is referenced. Goofs * At the beginning of the story, Thomas has Edward's whistle sound. * When Thomas arrives at Elsbridge at the beginning, the camera moves slightly to the left. * When the workmen look at the elephant in the tunnel, one of them is missing his right eyebrow. * James has Duck's whistle sound when he is helping out at the docks and when he takes the circus away. * Gordon's buffers are crooked in the scene at Tidmouth Sheds. * When James says "We get no rest!" and when he is turning round on the turntable, his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) In Other Languages Gallery File:HenryandtheElephantUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:HenryandtheElephanttitlecard.png|Title card File:HenryandtheElephantUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HenryandtheElephantUStitlecard2.png|1999 US title card File:HenryAndTheElephantNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:HenryandtheElephantSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Jumbo.jpg|The elephant File:Circusflatbeds.png File:GordonandHenryatBrendamDocks.jpg|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheElephant1.jpg|A circus truck File:HenryandtheElephant2.png|Gordon File:HenryandtheElephant3.png File:HenryandtheElephant4.png|Gordon and James File:HenryandtheElephant5.png|Henry File:HenryandtheElephant6.png|Henry and Percy File:HenryandtheElephant7.png File:HenryandtheElephant8.png File:HenryandtheElephant9.png File:HenryandtheElephant10.png|Gordon, James, and Henry File:HenryandtheElephant11.png|The workmen File:HenryandtheElephant12.png File:HenryandtheElephant12.jpg File:HenryandtheElephant13.png|The Fat Controller and Thomas File:HenryandtheElephant14.png|Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel File:HenryandtheElephant15.jpg|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheElephant16.png File:HenryandtheElephant17.png File:HenryandtheElephant18.png File:HenryandtheElephant19.png File:HenryandtheElephant20.png File:HenryandtheElephant21.png|James on the turntable File:HenryandtheElephant22.png|Percy File:HenryandtheElephant23.png File:HenryandtheElephant24.png File:HenryandtheElephant25.png File:HenryandtheElephant26.png File:HenryandtheElephant27.png|Henry and the Fat Controller File:HenryandtheElephant28.png File:HenryandtheElephant29.png File:HenryandtheElephant30.png File:HenryandtheElephant31.png File:HenryandtheElephant32.png File:HenryandtheElephant33.png File:HenryandtheElephant35.png|Henry's driver File:HenryandtheElephant36.png File:HenryandtheElephant37.png File:HenryandtheElephant38.png File:HenryandtheElephant40.png File:HenryandtheElephant41.png File:HenryandtheElephant42.png File:HenryandtheElephant43.png File:HenryandtheElephant44.png File:HenryandtheElephant45.png File:HenryandtheElephant46.png File:HenryandtheElephant47.jpg File:HenryandtheElephant48.png File:HenryandtheElephant49.png File:HenryandtheElephant50.png|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheElephant51.png File:HenryandtheElephant52.png File:HenryandtheElephant53.png File:HenryandtheElephant54.png File:HenryandtheElephant55.png File:HenryandtheElephant56.png File:HenryandtheElephant57.png File:HenryandtheElephant58.png File:HenryandtheElephant59.png File:HenryandtheElephant60.png File:HenryandtheElephant61.png File:HenryandtheElephant62.png File:HenryandtheElephant63.png File:HenryandtheElephant64.png File:HenryandtheElephant65.png File:HenryandtheElephant66.png File:HenryandtheElephant67.png File:HenryandtheElephant68.png File:HenryandtheElephant69.png File:WoodenRailwayHenryandtheElephantSet.jpg|Wooden Railway Episode File:Henry and the Elephant - British Narration|UK narration File:Henry and the Elephant - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes